Kellie Shanygne Williams
| gender = Female | husband = Hannibal Jackson | family = Hannah Belle John Ervin | occupation = Actress | years = 1984–2011 (hiatus) | series = Family Matters | first = The Mama Who Came to Dinner | last = Lost in Space (Part 2) | character = Laura Winslow | episodes = 215}} Kellie Shanygne Williams (born on March 22, 1976 in Washington, DC) is an American actress who portrayed the role of Laura Winslow on Family Matters from 1989 to 1998. Career Kellie began her career as a child fashion model. As a toddler, she didn't talk much, so her father enrolled her in a theater program at the age of four. She starred in her first regional production "Cousins" when she was 6 years old. After joining the Howard University Children's Theater, Kelli started acting in theater & commercials. Kellie's television credits include appearances on shows such as "Moesha," "Girlfriends," "The Parkers" and the short-lived television series "What About Joan." In 1998, she starred in the film "Ride," portraying the character, Tuesday. Kellie attended UCLA where she majored in psychology. In November of 2006, she moved back to her hometown of Washington, DC where she launched a new fine arts program for youth at the Howard University Children's Theater. During that same year, she created the Kellie Williams Program in the Washington, DC area which provides students from DC between the ages of 14-20 years old an opportunity to produce a television show to air on Comcast Cable Local On-Demand. Personal life Kellie is currently married to Hannibal Jackson since September 5, 2009 and has two children: a daughter Hannah Belle (born in June of 2010) and a son John Ervin (born in July of 2012). Trivia *Is the oldest of three children; has a sister named Marti and a brother named Donte. *Attended Prince George's County School for the Arts & was honored into the "Hall of Stars" in 1993 for her outstanding academic and performing arts achievements. *Attended Central Senior High *Shared the same tutor as Jaleel White and ate lunch with him every day. *When Kellie came back to her hometown when "Family Matters" was on hiatus, her friends would ask a lot of questions about Jaleel White which upset her at first, but she later got used to it. *Favorite charities are The Starlight Foundation, Famous Phone Friends, Great Beginnings for Black Babies and Hollywood for Children. *Received the Touchdown Club of Washington, DC's "Timmie Award" in 1994 which honored her accomplishments & commitment to educational & philanthropic projects. *Received the "Role Model of the Year Excellence Award" in 1995 from the RJR Nabisco Company for her positive influences on young adults & children. *Managed an R&B group called Amari. *Enjoys singing, dancing & roller-skating. *One of her favorite hobbies is shopping. Gallery Kellie laura 96 -2.jpg Kellie laura 96.jpg Laurawinslow1989.jpg|Kellie as Laura Winslow (Family Matters, season one; 1989) Fmatters laura & urkel 1995.jpg Fmatters kellie laura 95.jpg Fmatters urkel & laura 94.jpg Fmatters 94 urkel, laura & carl.jpg Fmatters laura & carl 94.jpg Kellie laura winslow 94.jpg Kellie laura winslow 93.jpg Family matters carl, laura, urkel 93.jpg Family matters urkel, laura & myra.jpg Family matters laura 1992.jpg Laura winslow 1991.jpg Eddie, laura, judy & mama winslow 1991.jpg Kellie Shanygne Williams Words Hurt.jpg 1991 ABC Summer TCA Press Tour Jaimee, Kellie & Telma.jpg Rachel, judy & laura.jpg Rachel, laura and judy pilot episode.jpg autograph_kw.jpg w_kellie.jpg w30_kid.jpg w31_kid2.jpg waj.jpg w_hair.jpg w35_teddy.jpg w33_sofa.jpg 80familymattersseasoneight4.jpg 80familymattersseasoneight5.jpg 80familymattersseasonfive-3.jpg 80familymattersseasonnine-15.jpg 80familymattersseasonfour-7.jpg 80familymattersseasonone-7.jpg kellie3.jpg kelliejaleel2.jpg w_beauty.jpg w75.jpg womenofthepeople.jpg kellie90.jpg kw.jpg laurasteve7.jpg sbh95a.jpg sbh95b.jpg Kellie S. Williams (2).jpg External links * Kellie Shanygne Williams on Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Cast Members Category:Female Category:Trivia